You have change my life
by SIlvinha Girl
Summary: Was passiert nachdem Logan aus Rory s Leben verschwindet? Werden beide jeh ohne den Anderen leben können? ROGAN.


_Erkenntnisse_

Rory verließ verstört die Arztpraxis, ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und ihr wurde schwindlig. Alles war so schockierend und verwirrend, sie war müde, sehr müde, am liebsten würde sie sich jetzt in ihr Bett legen und in ein ruhigen Schlaf fallen aus dem sie viele Wochen später erwachte und feststellte, das sie nur schlecht geträumt hatte, sich das alles, aber auch wirklich alles nur in ihrer wilden, verkorksten, humorlosen Fantasie abspielte. Sie hoffte auf zu stehen, sich einen Kaffee zu kochen und zu lachen, laut verrückt und vor allem erleichtert und herzlich. Genau das würde sie tun, schlafen, viel schlafen, lange schlafen, wenn nötig auch ins Komma abstechen, Hauptsache war, das sie schlief. Entkräftet ließ sich Rory auf ihr Bett fallen, schloss die Augen und verbannte jegliche Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, ihr ruhiger Atem Zeigte das sie es geschafft hatte und in die Traumwelt versunken war.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Rory unruhig aus ihrem Schlaf, ihre Stirn war feucht und ließ sie vermuten, das sie einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Seufzend fuhr sie ihre Hand an ihre Stirn, alles drehte sich und ihr war übel, langsam hob sie sich aus dem Bett, torkelte erschöpft und übermüdet ein paar Schritte, bevor sie sich fing, ihre Schritte beschleunigte und schnell im Badezimmer verschwand, wo sie sich schließlich übergab. Leise fluchte sie, als sie an der Tür ihres Badezimmers zu Boden glitt, ihre Beine anzog und ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie bettete. Sie zitterte und ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Wie kann das nur sein wimmerte sie, immer und immer wieder, während sie ihren Körper wie ein kleines Kind verstört hin und her wiegte. Wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte wusste sie nicht mehr, aber der drang sich ihren Mund aus zu spülen wurde größer und stärker und schließlich ergab sie sich ihm und zog sich hoch, sie fühlte sich schwach und elendig. Mit unsicheren schritten schleppte sie sich zum Waschbecken und erschrak vor ihrem eigenem Spiegelbild, sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ihre Haare klebten strähnig wirr an ihrem Gesicht, ihr Gesicht sah aus als wäre sie über Stunden um Jahre gealtert, sie war blass und ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Sie wünschte sich zu Träumen, aber dem war nicht so, sie Träumte nicht. Sie war aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht mit dem Wunsch über diesen Geschmacklosen Traum zu lachen, aber sie musste feststellen das es keiner war, so sehr sie es auch wollte, es war kein Traum.

Vorsichtig führte sie das kalte Wasser an ihre Lippen, spülte ihren Mund und hörte das Rauschen des Wassers, das ihr über die Hände lief und wünschte sich es würde die Last mitspülen die sie in sich trug. Trotzig sah sie in ihr Spiegelbild, das ihr nun schon besser gefiel, nicht gut, aber besser. Mit einer mechanischen Bewegung trocknete sie ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände, sie musste sich erstmal beruhigen, sich fangen. Ermutigend durch ihre eigene Zusprache ging sie in die Küche, stellte sich vor ihrer Kaffeemaschine und wollte gerade den Knopf drücken, der ihr einen Kaffee zubereiten sollte als sie zusammen zuckte. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück und schielte zu ihrem Wasserkocher der unbenutzt und eher zur Dekoration in der Küche stand. Sie glaubte, das es das erste mal war das sie ihn benutzen würde, das erste mal das sie ihn überhaupt wahrnehmen würde. Missmutig schaute sie noch einmal zur Kaffeemaschine, kein Kaffee mehr murmelte sie fast panisch. Von nun an musste sie wohl oder übel auf ihr Lebenselixier verzichten. Ein verzerrtes lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, sie hatte sich ihr Leben etwas anders vorgestellt, aber nun war es so gekommen, es lag wohl in den Genen urplötzlich zu erfahren das man Mutter wurde obwohl es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war, obwohl die Umstände kompliziert waren, aber es war nun einmal so, sie war schwanger und auch wenn sie es nicht geplant hatte, jedenfalls nicht so und vor allem nicht so früh, so war eins sicher, sie würde dieses Kind bekommen egal was kommen mochte. Ein trauriges lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, es ging alles so schnell und sie hatte den Eindruck, das es nicht möglich war, das vor drei Wochen noch alles wunderbar gewesen ist. Das ihre Welt noch in Ordnung zu sein schien und nun, nun stand sie in ihrer Küche vor den Scherben ihres Lebens. Sie wurde nicht an der Times angenommen, Logan war weg, sie konnte nun ihren neuen Job unmöglich annehmen und durch das Land reisen und war Schwanger. So ein Mist fluchte sie als ihr der Teebecher aus der Hand glitt und zu Boden fiel, dort in Tauschend Scherben zersprang und sich der Tee auf den Boden verteilte, hastig griff sie zu einem Lappen um das größere Unheil zu beseitigen und machte sich daran die Scherben auf zu heben. Das mit uns wäre wohl nie gut gegangen schmunzelte sie dem Tee entgegen. Allerdings hatte sie zu wenig gehör für das was die Scherben ihr in ihrer Hand zuflüsterten. Scherben bringen Glück

Verzweifelt ließ sich Rory auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch nieder, das mit dem Tee war ein Reinfall, zumal sie hatte Tee nie ausstehen können, was um Himmels willen hatte sie geritten sich dann einen zu machen? Ganz einfach sie brauchte von nun an einen Kaffee Ersatz, aber was kam da in frage?? Tee konnte sie nach ihrem ersten und letztem erfolglosen Versuch ausschließen, also was nun?. Nervös blickte sie hin und her, als wolle sie in der Küche nach etwas suchen, das ihr ihre Kaffee sucht ersetzen könne. Erfolglos ergab sie sich, Kaffee war nun einmal Kaffee, das konnte man nicht ersetzen, es sei denn, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf, das ihr das nicht gleich eingefallen war Koffein freier Kaffee, das war ihre Rettung.

Zwei Stunden und drei Kaffee später saß Rory in ihrem Sessel und betrachtete den Becher in ihrer Hand missmutig, besser als Tee war es jedes mal, aber kein ehrenwürdiger Kaffee Ersatz, niemals und langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl, das es weniger am Geschmack als am Koffein lag, aber sie ergab sich, besser als gar nichts trotze sie ihren Gedanken und Süchten entgegen. Sie musste es ihrer Mutter sagen, verleugnen konnte sie es nicht, jedenfalls nicht lange, in wenigen Monaten würde ihr jeder ansehen können das sie schwanger war. Traurig dachte sie an dem Tag zurück als Logan aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Er hatte sie gefragt ob sie ihn Heiraten wolle und in seinen Augen hatte sie so viele Gefühle sehen können das es sie erschrocken hatte. Er war so Glücklich als er ihr im Beisein aller diese entscheidende Frage gestellt hatte und was hatte sie gemacht? Sie hatte alles zerstört, dabei hatte sie doch gewusst das sie füreinander bestimmt waren, sie hatten soviel zusammen erlebt, durch standen und er, Logan, er war wundervoll.

Sie schämte sich und sie fühlte sich schlecht, miserabel. Er hatte sich für sie verändert und Gott allein wusste was sie und vor allem er selber durchgemacht hatte. Er war nie der Beziehungstyp gewesen, doch für sie hatte er sich geändert, verändert. Sie war die jenige die alles eingeleitet hatte, vielleicht hatte er ja gewusst das sie ihm irgendwann das Herz brechen würde und hatte sie deswegen nie um ein Date gebeten. Vielleicht hatte er früher als Playboy gelebt um niemals in solch eine Situation zu geraten. Er war zufrieden gewesen mit sein Lotterleben, doch sie, sie hatte ihm alles genommen, hatte ihn dazu bewogen sich zu verändern und ihn als dank danach eine Abfuhr erteilt. Er liebte sie, wie kein Mann zuvor, er liebte sie so wie sie war, jede noch so kleine Macke liebte er an ihr. Zu beginn ihrer lockeren Beziehung oder Affäre, wie auch immer man es nennen mochte wäre ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen jemals zu heiraten oder hart zu Arbeiten, er hatte sich gegen all das gewährt. Das einzige woran er Interesse fand, waren Partys und Frauen, sehr viele Frauen und noch viel mehr Partys, aber er hatte sich verändert. Sie selber hatte ihn mal eine Workaholic genannt.

Vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihren Wangen runter, wenn sie daran dachte, wie es ihr gefallen hatte, wenn er abends noch im Bett lag und an einigen Sachen arbeitete während sie noch einen Artikel für die Zeitung schrieb, wie sehr sie es liebte, wenn er am Telefon über Geschäfte sprach, das machte ihn besonders attraktiv oder wenn er das Haus vor einem Meeting verließ, noch einmal zurück kam um ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken und ihr zu sagen wie bezaubernd sie doch aussah. Ihre Erinnerungen schweiften an einen Tag weit zurück.

Sie war in der Küche trank ihren Kaffee, während sich Logan einen Mantel anzog, er war etwas spät dran, weil ihn sein Vater zuvor angerufen und aufgehalten hatte, eilig verließ er die Tür, Rory schmunzelte und nahm ihre Tasche, sie selber wollte noch mal in der Redaktion vorbei schauen, als sie die Tür hinter sich hörte, verwirrt blickte sie in Logans Gesicht. Hast du etwas vergessen fragte sie nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte und sah ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. besitzergreifend, liebevoll und leidenschaftlich zog er sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss, der ihr fast den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Zufrieden grinste er sie an, du siehst übrigens hinreißend aus, sagte er bevor er das Haus wieder verließ. Lange starrte sie noch zur Tür aus die er verschwunden war und fasste sich errötet an die Lippen.

Was wollte sie mehr? Er war ein Chaot gewesen ja, aber in diesen Chaoten hatte sie sich verliebt und mit der Zeit wurde aus dem verantwortungslosen Chaoten ein verantwortungsbewusster Chaot, wie sie es immer wollte, was also hatte sie dazu bewogen seinen Antrag ab zu lehnen? Was erwartete sie denn noch vom Leben? An seiner Seite hatte sie doch all das was sie wollte. Gut sie wollte Journalistin werden, und? Hatte er sie davon abgehalten? Nein, er hatte sie ermutigt, bestärkt. Er selber hatte gesagt sie solle frei entscheiden was sie wollte ohne auf ihn Rücksicht zu nehmen, damals war sie verwirrt, sie wusste nicht was das bedeuten sollte bis er ihr gesagt hatte, das er sich ihrem Leben anpassen würde, egal wohin sie gehen würde, was sie machen würde, er würde mit ihr gehen und nun, nun hatte sie ihn gehen lassen, dabei war es ihr jetzt egal wo sie arbeitete. Die Times war die Times, es gab so viele andere Zeitungen und wenn sie ehrlich war, sie wollte dieses verdammte Haus und sie wollte diesen Baum im Garten, sie wollte ihn, aber das war jetzt zu spät, sie hatte ihn verloren. All die Jahre hatte sie gekämpft, für ihn gekämpft. Hatte geduldig gewartet bis er endlich begriff was richtig war, bis er endlich begriff das er sie, sie allein wollte und nun wo sie es geschafft hatte, hatte sie ihn gehen lassen? Hatte sie soviel in diese Beziehung gesteckt, damit eine andere Frau all das bekam was ihr Zustand? Hatte sie das? Einer anderen einen tollen Mann erschaffen? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach die Früchte genießen die sie gesät hatte? Er hatte sich für sie verändert, hatte für sie ein Bodenständiges Leben begonnen, für keine andere.

Sie sollte damit aufhören Männer für andere Frauen zu formen, denn am Ende war es immer zu spät und es kam eine andere, die ihm ihr wegschnappen würde. Es war bei Dean auch so gewesen. Er war immer ihr Dean gewesen, bis sie ihn für Jess ausgetauscht hatte, dem Bad Boy, der sich nicht für sie geändert hatte und ihre Liebe mit Füßen getreten hatte, als sie es begriffen hatte kam Lindsay und schnappte ihr Dean weg, führe das Leben mit ihm, was sie hätte führen können, führen sollen. Gut am Ende hatte sich herausgestellt das sie einfach nicht mehr zusammen passten, aber trotzdem, sie konnte doch nicht zulassen das man ihr ihren Logan weg nahm so wie ihr Lindsay Dean genommen hatte, was würde sie dann tun? Wieder eine Ehe zerstören, weil es ihr Logan war, der ihr eigentlich gar nicht mehr gehörte, wie ihr Dean nicht mehr gehört hatte? Würde sie wieder alle unglücklich machen? Wie zuvor Dean oder Tristan, dem sie das Herz gebrochen hatte? Rory´s Gedanken überschlugen sich und Kopfschmerzen machten sich in ihr breit. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Logan war weg und sie wusste noch nicht einmal wo er war, sie hatte versucht ihn ausfindig zu machen, noch bevor sie erfahren hatte das sie Schwanger war, aber es gab keine Spur von ihm, den Job den er hatte annehmen wollen, hatte er nie angetreten und seine Handynummer schien nicht mehr zu existieren, auf ihre Emails hatte er nie geantwortet, was sollte sie noch tun? Vielleicht wollte er sie gar nicht mehr, vielleicht hatte er nach ihrer Antwort begriffen das es gar nicht das war was er wollte, das er doch nicht der Typ für Beziehungen war das alles ein Fehler war, vielleicht antwortete er ihr deswegen nicht, weil er sie nicht mehr sehen mochte. Erschöpft fiel Rory in einen Traum losen schlaf.


End file.
